


Closing Time: 24.2

by wi1dmoon



Series: Closing Time [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 雖然也不完全是因為哈利大大還沒醒XD總之，哈利大大這幾章一直在當薪水小偷，只好請回憶畫面出來工作一下（更不對了）我的戀愛故事果然是超．慢．熱．的，大家感覺到了嗎～（被拖走）





	1. Chapter 1

就在那個下午，阿森納以二比零嬴了諾維奇，有一隻小狗掉下晃橋，一個男孩在泰晤士河邊哭泣。  
這一天沒有任何特殊之處，但在許久之後，Eggsy不管幾次回想起那個下午，依然感覺那就是一切的開端。

或許那個自稱Harry Hart的男人是從警局外把他撈進Kingsman；或許Harry是用了一點小小的話術，提起他早逝的父親、他實在說不上光彩的過去，和他錯失卻似乎還能有所補救的未來；或許Harry的確使了點詐，不管怎麼看，在酒吧打趴一群混混、防彈的雨傘、失憶針、地底的高速列車和私人停機坪加在一起真是有些浮誇了（Merlin如是說）。  
但之後的一切，或許都開始於那個下午。  
那位穿著精緻西裝，將雨傘貼身挽在手臂走在他身側一步之距的年長紳士，和停在裁縫店門口點起一隻香菸時竟讓他的嘴角看來略顯淘氣的上揚，「我希望你能夠順利成為一名Kingsman，Eggsy，」Harry說。

 _我會竭盡所能，Harry_ 。Eggsy心想，但他只對年長的紳士漫不在乎地聳肩，「我還有什麼選擇呢？」

△

這個城市有股甜膩的味道。  
就像是巧妙混合了水果花香和腐臭，以及難以辨識的香料氣味，躲藏在現代化的街道和浮出熱氣的窄小巷弄之後，隱約而頑固地滯留在最不起眼又難以忽視的角落。  
Eggsy把半邊臉小心掩藏在香檳杯後，半靠桌緣站立的姿勢隨性卻不失警覺，他適時向對他投來好奇目光的人們微笑示意，大部份注意力放在花園裡遊走的幾名目標和與他們接觸的對象上，剩餘的目光則時不時飄向那位正和據稱是當地長官重要副手的男人輕聲談話的紳士。

『如果不會太麻煩你的話，我想要清楚的正面。』

Eggsy的耳機裡傳來即使略帶心虛也不放棄的聲音，青年翻了個白眼，「親愛的Emily小姐，妳特地開另一條線路來說話，只為了要我幫你看到正面的Percival？」

『BATIK可從來不在標配服裝裡，機會難得，』她討好地說，『Kevin真的超迷他的，拜託？』

那可憐兮兮的語氣就差不多足以讓Eggsy就此投降，他嘆了口氣，「妳知道這讓我們很像高中小女生對吧？躲在角落偷看漂亮老師的背影，一心指望著可以偷拍張清楚的照片。」

『呣，我感覺到你毫無根據的敵意囉，你怎能確定只有高中小女生會這樣？』

「好吧，抱歉，我不知道。但我當過高中小男生，我們大多數時候只會討論有沒有可能把到漂亮老師。」

『你怎麼知道我們不會？』

「我不知道。妳們把到了嗎？」

『……沒有。』

「那大家一樣遜。」他咧嘴一笑，很快在抿了口酒的同時恢復偽裝用的合宜神色，只在聲音底層藏有一絲厭倦，「Lily，我真的得撐到宴會結束？」

『Merlin給了我一個計時器，我想這有加油！的意思？』

「我恨他。」Eggsy嘟嚷，「奮起啊，後勤們！推翻Merlin暴政拯救你們可憐的騎士於致命的無聊任務。」

她短暫的停頓聽起來幾乎帶有歉意，『我真心覺得這不會發生，Sir，還有，雖然我用了另一條線路……』

「別叫我 **Sir** ，好吧我就不該提到Merlin，每次只要和他扯上關係妳就會背叛我！」

『 _背叛即忠誠，忠誠即背叛_ ，Wart(1)。』

沉穩的男聲適時切入，Eggsy誇張地嘆了口氣，「我以為Morgan才是女巫。」

男人慣有的諷刺中混進故意的驚奇，『很高興看到你實行了閱讀計畫。』

「就放在……」Harry的書架上嘛。Eggsy的尾音消失在嘴邊，他依然遠遠注視著Percival，那位紳士正友善地為一位女仕攏上垂落的披肩，他意識到Eggsy的視線，很快地對青年點點頭後又回到原先的談話，那姿態如此從容雅緻，Eggsy神色不變地嘆了口氣，「他怎能這麼樂在其中？」

『我想他不。』Merlin平靜地說，Lily不再接話，或許已經離開這個通話頻道，Eggsy沒有多問。

「以為你很忙，」他喃喃，在說出口的瞬間才驚覺這聽起來竟像是個孩子氣的抱怨，只是Merlin似乎不以為意，Eggsy聳聳肩放開那幾秒間自覺微妙的尷尬，在那人的聲音中下意識放鬆的身體微妙挪動重心更靠向桌緣，『姿勢，Wart。』

「知道了知道，」乖乖重新站直，Eggsy順手給自己拿了另一杯馬丁尼，「目標之一過去和Percival說話了。」

『試著讓他也注意你？』

「好，」Eggsy沉聲回答，稍微整裝之後他走向正和一名年約五十開外的男子愉快交談的Percival，「Joe叔叔，」他在年長的同僚謹慎目光中露出略顯輕浮的微笑，「有什麼好玩的嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)這是個私人設定。在24.0裡曾經寫到 Merlin 給了 Eggsy 一個（或許）暫用的代號（Wart）。


	2. Chapter 2

比起乘車，Harry更喜歡散步。  
這可能是Eggsy第一件注意到的，Harry並不特別明言的喜好。  
或許是因為年長的紳士能夠漫步街道上時多半表示他此時不被時間或任務追趕，在這些時刻他看來總是比平時更顯得從容且保有餘裕。

「把倫敦稱為『我的城市』，聽起來就顯得過於傲慢了。」

「呃，但你──」不是專職拯救世界嗎。

在年長的紳士左側，青年和他維持一臂左右的距離，並不刻意地維持同樣步伐走過佛蓋特街，A10引領他倆緩步向倫敦大火紀念碑，Harry不經意抬頭看了眼碑頂火焰形狀的金色裝飾，然後淡淡地這麼說。

那個時候他倆遠稱不上遠稔，至少絕不是能夠隨口扔出反對意見的往來交情，身份僅是侯選生的青年默默吞下即使是他也不認為得體的反駁，只回應模糊不清的嘟嚷。

Kingsman的教育與其說是嚴格，或許更應用嚴謹形容，和Eggsy曾經熟悉的軍隊訓練乍看相似，卻在本質上截然不同。  
軍隊要求服從、要求團隊一致，Merlin的重點卻總是落在獨立思考、判斷以及大局觀。  
那只在剛開始的幾天讓人無所適從，而在做為推薦者的Harry終於能夠抽出一個下午把他的侯選生偷偷挾帶出莊園的這個時候，Eggsy早已適應甚至樂於這種訓練思維。「比軍隊好玩多了，」在Harry問起時，青年回答。

年長的紳士端麗眉峰揚起帶著趣味，「看來你適應良好。」

那個女人蒼白失色的臉龐閃過腦海，Eggsy有一瞬間痛苦地瞇起眼睛，只是那很快又後退回他略嫌粗魯的聳肩之後，「大概吧，」他撇撇嘴角， _還不夠好_ 。  
倒臥水泊的纖細身軀了無生氣，那人嚴厲的聲音冷冷指責「我是怎麼說的？團隊合作」，Eggsy在午後溫暖的陽光下安靜眨著眼睛。  
 _遠遠不夠_ 。

那個下午他們走過主教門，轉過威廉王街，在能夠看見倫敦橋的緩坡前停下腳步，Harry為Eggsy拉開已經提前等候在那裡的無人駕駛計程車門，「被Merlin逮到了，」他對青年眨眨一隻眼睛，「他怪我把 _他的笨學生_ 偷出課堂。」

「我恨密碼學，」Eggsy癟起嘴。

「我聽說了你可悲的成績，」Harry微笑，「這就是為什麼我選了今天下午，減少幾個槍靶消耗無傷大雅。」

青年湖綠色的眼亮了起來，「你知道我的射擊總是第一。」

「你的同儕不會是你唯一的對手。」他沉聲說，卻意外看見Eggsy微微一愣之後垂下了眼角，Harry掀了掀唇，什麼也沒有說。

一路上青年神色如常地張望車上那些精巧的設備，偶爾好奇提問，又在得到答案後大笑或驚奇地讚嘆。他們在裁縫店分手，年長的紳士卻沒注意到自己看著他輕快消失在更衣室的密門後的背影或許發了好一會兒呆。

「他真像他父親，」站在前台的老人小心收整面前幾塊之前取出給客人觀看的混紡樣料，音調輕柔，動作卻一絲不苟。

直到那一瞬間，Harry才終於意識到那個微弱的、彷彿卡在胸口難以觸及之處的疼痛，其實有著更準確的形容。  
他感覺後悔。


	3. Chapter 3

當Harry第一次（正確來說，是Eggsy遇見他以後的第一次）因傷昏迷之後，Eggsy才驚覺自己對這個男人毫無認識。

容姿端麗、姿態優雅的老派紳士可能是Harry給人最顯著的印象──當然第一印象絕對是裝模作樣，但Eggsy很快地把那當成是對上流社會的反彈作祟──，而後就是因危險和銳利而來的張狂魅力，那些無疑衝突的反差在他們初見的短短時間裡給青年留下的震撼，或許比他自己能夠察覺的更輕易轉變成了仰慕甚至是欠缺理智的崇拜。

Harry第一次把他帶出莊園散步之後幾天﹐他和年長的紳士並肩站在監控室被那位神情冷厲的訓練官條列式的罵了十分鐘，主要內容大概是Harry對規則的毫不尊重以及對訓練生的惡劣影響，這些那些。Eggsy沒怎麼聽，他想Harry也沒在聽，因為那位紳士在每一次Merlin轉開視線時偷偷對著Eggsy眨眼睛，而Merlin在耐性徹底消耗殆盡之前放走了Eggsy，或許是為了集中火力痛罵神情無辜（但毫不反省）的Galahad。  
再之後，他才從Roxy那裡聽說其實規則禁止侯選生們討論自己的推薦人，應該是為了避免比較家世造成不當影響，但一群半大不小，才剛脫離少年時期沒有多久的年輕人們怎麼可能真的乖乖聽話？聚在一起沒有幾天，眾人就從談話和有意無意的暗示中摸清了彼此的家世背景，連帶哪個人受哪一位騎士推薦、而那位騎士的真實身份可能就是哪個家族的誰也很快成了大家心照不宣的共同秘密。

Eggsy一開始就知道自己和這些人格格不入，他沒有那些聽起來歷史悠久或名聲顯赫的背景也從不關心，他的同學們再怎麼驕傲地談論自己和推薦人華貴的家世，對他來說也只是一堆無意義的詞彙堆疊，他並不真的在意，尤其在Roxy總是自然率真地站在他身邊的那些時候。他知道自己不比任何人差，事實也從來就能夠證明他在任何事上都不會輕易輸給誰，只是那些輕蔑和刻意的排擠畢竟就像一根根隱形交織的鈍刺，沉甸甸懸在現實與未知之間宛如黏稠的蛛網，而他總被遠遠困在尾端就連仰望那張透明網蓋都無比艱難。

曾經積累的不甘和對世界的怨懟被Harry打開一道缺口；Merlin那句「讓他為你驕傲」則在他真正意識到之前就已經成了Eggsy一次又一次完成訓練、搶下高分的推力，好像只要他好好完成這些訓練、穩穩留到最後，那個男人就會在清醒過來時對他讚許地微笑。

這個潛藏的期待在他一次次悄悄走進Harry的病房，注視自己昏睡不醒的推薦人之間逐漸強烈也逐漸變成某種恐慌，他一點都不了解這個男人，除了他曾經同樣選中自己的父親、而父親願意以生命保護這個人所相信的世界之外，他對Harry Hart根本一無所知。  
他想要得到Harry的認可，想要這個從一開始就相信他有某種潛力、相信他應該有一個機會改變人生的男人的認可，但即使他做到了訓練要求的一切甚至做得比要求更好，這個男人就真的會以他為傲嗎？為什麼呢？

 

「Harry醒了，」那一天，Merlin把Eggsy單獨叫出侯選生的宿舍，在無人的走廊上，神情總是嚴肅的訓練官對他這麼說，「他想見你。」

驚喜是他一愣之後轉身衝向醫療部的第一反應；隱約的慌張則在Merlin伸手拉住他的後領導致拔腿就跑的青年險些往後栽倒那瞬間浮現。躁動的青年（不得不）乖乖跟著他的訓練官移向Harry所在的病房，每一個急促的腳步都透出一點焦慮，他瞪著Merlin裹在柔軟毛衣下線條銳利的肩膀，直到那人突然轉身面對著他時他才突然注意到男人瞇起的眼角懸著一抹極淡的笑意，「是真的，Eggsy，Harry真的醒了。」Merlin說。

有一瞬間，那人的表情全不同於平時的嚴厲和諷刺只餘純然的溫和，柔軟得不可思議，Eggsy不能清楚分析原因，但他確定自己在那個聲音、和那人平靜的注視下真的安定下來，「哦，」他咕噥，「知道他為什麼會受傷了嗎？」

Merlin幾不可察地停頓了下才聳聳肩，「技術部正在重新檢查之前眼鏡拍下的影片，得花點時間。」

有一點微弱的疑惑從Eggsy腦中閃過，但Harry清醒的喜悅足以讓所有事都退居次要，點點頭沒再多問，他跟上Merlin，即使並不自覺，步伐還是輕盈起來。

 

直到很久之後，Eggsy還是能夠清楚想起那天，他的推薦人披著睡袍坐在病床上，在看見他時眼底泛起的一絲柔和笑意，和那雙略薄的嘴唇幾近毫無防備的上揚。  
「午安，」Harry說，清朗的音色只在邊緣殘留一絲粗糙，好像他休息了過久而他的身體還沒能準確跟上大腦運轉的速度，「Merlin誇獎了你的成績。」

「我沒有。」

「你明明說了『開心吧，你的幼崽還沒被淘汰』，」Harry從鼻尖哼出一個淺笑，「以你來說，這已經是難得的讚美了。」

「哼。」

「呃、」Eggsy張開嘴的瞬間才驚覺他對該說些什麼毫無概念，他偷溜進這間病房無數次，也等於無數次看見過這個男人沉睡時蒼白的沒有反應的臉，現在同一張臉雖然略帶疲憊卻添上從容自信的淺笑，在燈光下色近琥珀的眼睛沉穩、明亮，他知道這完全沒有道理，但一股強烈的罪惡感突然擊中了他，就像他直到此刻才驚覺年長紳士的脆弱和他理應要有遙不可及的距離。  
他很輕、掙扎般地往後挪了一步，又一小步，「很、很高興看到你醒來了，Harry，」他有點結巴但他完全無心計較這些，慌張得過於明顯的青年以缺乏自覺的貪婪再一次掃視他的推薦人，確定他看來一切都好（只是有些尚可原諒的虛弱），「那我，就……你們聊，午安！」他說得飛快，沒等那兩位似乎對他的行動大感意外的紳士反應過來，就已經轉身快步衝出病房。

「……」  
一同落在小心掩上的門後的視線難得地各自停滯了幾秒，Merlin低頭看向自己多年的同僚與好友，不自禁浮出一絲困惑，「看到你就逃走，你對他做過什麼？」

「所以又是我的錯？」Harry瞪了他一眼，卻沒掩飾同樣的疑問，「你不是說他幾乎每天都偷溜進病房嗎？」

「幾乎。我設了點陷阱，他做得不錯。」

「就說你誇獎了他，」Harry有些好笑地吁了口氣，他很輕地動了一下而Merlin幾乎立時就伸手為他調整背後的枕頭，他仰頭注視著自己的好友與同僚，在那人不動聲色的眼角捉住一抹殘留的擔憂，「我很抱歉，」Harry說。

「你是該愧咎，」回應的語氣冷淡，Merlin為他輕柔拉整毛毯的動作卻直率起來，「休息吧。Morgan一直有給你安排床邊複健，但體能就得靠你自己。」

「嗯。」Harry點點頭，「我昏迷前的影片？」

「沒什麼特別的，技術組在做復查。」

「他們跟我問了密碼，」Harry說，聽起來有一絲驚奇，「講得好像你需要一樣。」

Merlin微微笑了起來，帶著某種共犯式的壞心眼，「騎士們有權保有隱私，尤其是他們一時失去決定權的時候。」

「你看過了？」

「你倒下去之後？是的。對幫助你清醒毫無助益。」

那幾乎、幾乎就是一個帶有憤怒的低語，Harry停頓了幾秒，他沒有回應這個話題，只是更放鬆了肩膀靠向他的朋友，「我累了，陪我睡會兒。」

那不是個請求，Merlin看了Harry理所當然的動作一眼，聳聳肩，默默拿著自己的電子記事板在他身側安適地坐了下來。


	4. Chapter 4

他們最初沒有預期到終點會在雅加達。  
V-Day之後的混亂不在表面，正如Merlin所說，世人把這一切自行合理化的速度根本超越了驚奇近乎恐怖，但所有勢力的拉扯卻也各自以某種習以為常的殘酷緩慢而細緻地滲透開來。  
一開始是後勤們從情報網裡注意到幾個恐怖集團活動異常的消息。恐怖份子似乎鮮少出現於Valentine的收集名單上，或許是因為在他自認正確的標準中這些人也是對地球有害的寄生蟲，但這也等於在整個勢力重新洗牌時，這些一開始就被Valentine摒除在外的人反而握有更為紮實的資源，那幾個集團並不新鮮，卻在V-Day之後逐步吞併其他組織迅速壯大起來。  
內部領導成員從表面上來看沒有劇烈變化，足見變因來自外部。從情報判斷，順利流進那些組織的資金是讓他們能在地下戰爭中脫穎而出的關鍵。資金的來源反而不是問題，經營幾個公司、收受一些贊助（總會有些誰樂於將金錢投入打擊和平），有規模的恐怖組織必定有自己的生財之道，但有錢是一回事，避人耳目地讓錢流回口袋又是另一回事。

Kingsman的裁縫們在中東鄰近幾場小型的可疑武裝衝突爆發後更多關注起那些資金來源，發現雖然最終分流到立場不盡相同的幾個組織，手法卻相當雷同：透過真實經營的公司轉移資金，跨越國境之後再以不同方式轉換成包含網路貨幣的不同幣別。空頭或人頭帳戶遍佈在幾個不同國家，龐雜的金錢流動根本不適用傳統的「金稜線」形容，或許「金稜網」更加貼切。  
但最終，網路的交易依然還是能從背後尋得統一的交會點。  
印尼，雅加達。

這大概是西方文明總過於自以為是的盲點。面對眼前爬滿數據資訊的報告，Merlin似乎有些許自嘲。

裁縫們鎖定了幾個可疑對象，真正的白手套卻無法只從資料上判定。Kingsman的魔法師在他的辦公室裡將簡潔的報告交給Percival，「先試著接觸看看。」

姿態沉靜的紳士很快翻閱那一小疊文件，「知道了，」他說，音調裡帶著他特有的儒雅，「你給我準備了什麼身份？」

「資金面臨危機的品牌總裁，」Merlin回答，「家族企業經營者，準備把亞洲市場當成救命索進行開發計畫。之前我們吃掉了對方在歐洲幾個轉移資金用的公司，現在他的金流被迫中斷，這應該能逼他有些動靜。」

「好，」他點頭回應，果斷而從容。

「讓Wart跟你一起去，」Merlin說。

Percival只愣了很短的一瞬，即使表情幾乎沒有變化也能從柔和的眼角看出一抹溫文的笑意，「Mogran說的沒錯。」

「嗯？」

「你真的對他有所偏愛。當然，她的原話不是這樣，但我猜想你根本不想知道她說了什麼？」語尾的疑問明顯只是出於禮教，魔法師蹙攏的眉心當然不可能對他多年的同僚造成太多威赫效果，Percival打趣般地瞅著他，看起來卻誠懇地令人驚奇，「這樣很好。」

略微意外的評價反而讓Merlin挑起眉，「很好？我沒聽錯？我是你們的後勤，特別偏愛任何人給你的感想都不該是『很好』吧？」

「你對任何人的個人好惡都不會影響工作判斷，那麼你偏愛誰又有什麼關係呢？」

Percival溫和直視的眼眸瞬也不瞬，那姿態毫無威脅性卻反而更顯得毫無懷疑，Merlin抿起唇，隔了好一會兒才放棄般地吁了口氣，「他是Lee的孩子。」

「當然。他也同樣讓我想起Harry，」Percival說，注意到Merlin眼角在聽見那個名字時或許毫無自覺地畏縮，他略帶歉疚地停頓了幾秒，「抱歉。他還好嗎？」

「沒有更糟，目前，」Merlin的聲音比他預期得更低卻依然沉穩，「這大概就是不錯。」

安靜凝視Merlin好一會兒，男人很輕很輕地點點頭，「我們明天出發。」

△

與Harry Hart一起走在倫敦街頭，光是這個男人的存在本身，就足以讓平凡的街道變得光芒閃耀。

Eggsy微微偏著頭用眼角打量走在自己身側約莫一臂之距，神色從容的男人，那張即使在溫暖陽光籠罩下依然略顯蒼白的臉色不禁讓青年暗暗擔憂。

「就這樣溜出來真的沒問題嗎？」

聽見Eggsy小聲嘀咕，Harry掩在墨鏡後的目光輕柔地瞇了起來，「我可是好好關心過你的課表的，」他說，彷彿不曾察覺青年猶豫的真正原因。

Merlin之前那頓痛罵明顯沒有達到任何喝阻效果，在Harry第一次偷偷把他的侯選生挾帶出莊園之後，偶爾的散步居然反成為一個幾近慣例的活動。  
以Galahad之名做為代號的男人每隔一陣子會突然現身某個走廊或轉角，在Eggsy走進書房或訓練室時悄悄對他眨眼睛，而他毫無例外地在下一秒就能想出辦法避開同學們奔向Harry宛如熱衷受到召喚的幼獸──在Harry傷癒醒轉之後，Eggsy很快就注意到了他們偷偷溜出莊園的過程似乎比之前來得簡單一些，自己的推薦人醒來那天，那個男人柔軟得不可思議的眼神或許就是一切的答案，在很久之後，他才終於願意承認每一次成功偷溜其實都是Merlin對Harry始終無可奈何的另一例證。

Eggsy步履輕快地走在Harry身側，聽他任意漫談著小酒館的歷史，環球劇場和旁邊曾有過的鬥熊場 ──「或許那就是『被熊追下場』[1]的由來」，他說，而Eggsy只因為他眼角柔和的笑紋而跟著浮出微笑── ，那些早先做為啤酒花交易中心的庭院；值得佐以美酒的劇院大火；傑克．倫敦隨意躺下與貧民攀談的碼頭；歐威爾棲身的收容所和狄更斯並不存在的客棧。年長紳士眼中的倫敦和世界無疑擁有和青年所認知的截然不同的風貌，對於從未真正擁有父親的青年來說，Harry凜然目光投注的地方或許就是一個足以努力前進的方向，想要追上他、想要看見他所看見的，甚至更多，想要懂得那個人眼中的世界。

將這做為自己的目標，盡一切力量變得更強，或許就能成為一個有資格站在他身邊，讓他為自己感到驕傲的人，或許是這樣的吧？

「Eggsy，Eggsy？」

被叫喚了幾次才驚覺自己似乎盯著Harry發了一小會兒呆，Eggsy尷尬地掀了掀唇，直覺想要道歉卻又一時想不出適當的句子，「我──」年長紳士原本帶笑的視線突然越過他停頓在某一點，眉心微蹙的同時青年已經轉頭找到了那個吸引他注意的東西，他安靜注視了一小會兒才又回頭，投向Harry的徵詢在年長紳士介於愉悅和細微訝異的頷首下直接轉為得意的笑，他快步走向那讓他們在意的景象，只花了幾秒為Harry自然而然跟在自己身後的行為在心裡比了一個過於誇張的「YA」。

 

「嘿。」那是一個哭紅了雙眼的男孩，Eggsy不太能夠判斷亞洲人的年齡（他總覺得他們看起來遠比實際上要小），但這孩子應該不超過十歲。他在青年半蹲下來，直盯著他的同時猛退了一大步，Eggsy輕輕拉住他手臂阻止他轉身逃跑，男孩驚慌地擰緊眉頭，本能像是想要閃開Eggsy的手，又因為某些原因僵在原地進退唯谷。

「你迷路了嗎？」Eggsy問。

「我、」男孩睜得大大的眼睛看著面前陌生的青年，那個人親切溫和的臉孔上有一副深具渲染力的笑容，男孩咬著嘴唇就像他正思考著對方是否抱持惡意，最終他畢竟敗給那個讓青年看起來沒大他幾歲的微笑，他搖搖頭，「沒有。」

「哦～」Eggsy歪著頭，平視著男孩的眼中沒有催促，關懷卻顯得誠摯，「你在這裡轉了兩圈了，」男孩因為他的陳述很輕地移動雙腳，神情彷彿他第一次做了壞事就被抓得正著。「需要幫忙嗎？我們，哦，我和那邊那位先生，」Eggsy說，只在說出「我們」時很快地浮出一點微笑，「我猜你在找點什麼？」

男孩在聽見Eggsy的問題時猛地抿緊嘴唇，可能忍下一個哽咽，他小心翼翼地瞥了眼站在Eggsy身後的Harry，並不是刻意卻直覺往後又退了一小步，「我……」

「我是Eggsy，」青年說，對他伸出手，「那位先生是……你可以稱他Mr. Hart。」

可能是得知名字也可能就只是青年的態度讓男孩放鬆了一些，他小小聲地說：「我是Frank，Frank Wang。」

「好吧，Frank，你在找什麼呢？」

Frank很快地看了微笑的Harry一眼又轉向讓他感覺比較自在的Eggsy，「PoPo，」他說。

「PoPo？」

「我的狗，……牠本來可以是我的狗，我爸不準我養牠，我本來……把牠偷偷藏在房裡，但我爸……今早把牠抓走了，我……」Frank的聲音低了下來，字句之間混進細小的嗚咽，「我前幾天才在這附近撿到牠的，我猜牠可能會跑回這裡，我不知道──」

男孩低頭真的哭了起來，Eggsy任他啜泣了一小會兒，或許幾分鐘，才摸摸他的頭拉回他的注意力，「這樣吧，我們一起找找。你說你之前在哪裡撿到牠的？」

Harry注意到Eggsy不著痕跡地避開了所有找到或找不到的假設，他感覺一絲趣味卻對此不發一詞。Frank指出某個方向，或許是因為希望而稍微放大了的音量指出「就在那條橋附近」，而Eggsy認真地和男孩確認地點，然後兩人一齊抬頭看向Harry。

有一瞬間，很短的一瞬間，Harry彷彿又一次看見那個睜著圓圓的眼睛從自己手裡接下一顆雪景球的孩子，他很快地閉了閉眼放開那段回憶，雖然對只用眼神就能傳達出「你會跟我們一起找小狗的對不對？我知道你最善良了不會拒絕這麼可憐的孩子啊」之類微妙混合天真和適度任性的訊息的Eggsy感到一絲夾雜好笑的震驚，卻的確沒有反對的意思。

「或許可以分頭找找，」Harry說，對Frank可能不自覺卻向Eggsy貼近了一小步的動作竟絲毫不覺意外，他很輕、並不刻意親近地對那孩子笑笑，「你有小狗的照片嗎？」

Frank點點頭掏出手機，Harry往他站近一步，伸出手的同時那男孩驚慌地往後畏縮，又在發現Harry只是想要翻拍手機上的照片時擠出怯懦的微笑，「對不起，我不知道牠是什麼狗……」

若無其事地點點頭，Harry拍下照片中那隻明顯不屬於任何單一品種的小狗，同時自然地盯著男孩的臉一小會兒，「Eggsy，你們往東方走，我往另一邊，有消息就打電話給我。」

Eggsy拍拍口袋表示自己的確帶著手機，然後和Frank併肩走向通往便橋的方向。

目送那一大一小的背影走遠了幾步，Harry抬起手敲敲自己的眼鏡，「Merlin。」

略嫌不耐的聲音隔了好一會兒才慢吞吞透過耳機響起，『我理論上不知道你和你的侯選生現在在哪裡。』

Harry因為那整個句子──尤其是Merlin加重語氣的「你的侯選生」──非常短促地笑了下，全然輕鬆甚至帶著一點理所當然的驕縱，「你可以繼續不知道。幫我個忙。」

『你如果膽敢讓我找隻小狗，我會把人情算在你的侯選生身上。』

「把他凌虐致死吧。照片在我的手機裡，我相信倫敦無所不在的監視鏡頭依然是你 _忠誠的小友_ 。」

『 _這城市滿佈眼睛_ 。你不會害怕的，對吧。』

「還有那個孩子……」Harry停頓了一小會兒，「順手幫我確認看看。」

『哪方面？』

「……家庭。」

魔法師的聲音在幾個很輕的敲擊聲中停了幾秒，『如你所願。』


	5. Chapter 5

Kingsman的魔法師要在不到一天時間的監視錄影中找到一隻特定的小狗，所需的時間甚至更少於飛奔的精靈給地球圍上一圈腰帶。

打從一開始就沒有真的走遠（也完全沒費心尋找小狗），只是選了個能被適度陽光照拂的位置駐足等待Merlin報告結果的Harry，悠閒地移步向Merlin指出的位置，「他們找到了？」

『有更快讓你乖乖回來的方法嗎？』

「Merlin，你可能是我所認識的人之中最熱衷迂迴隱喻的一個。」

魔法師低沉的笑聽起來是他一慣的諷刺卻也滿含愉悅，『我能怎麼說呢？畢竟你們稱我Merlin。』

不禁跟著浮起微笑，Harry長久習於全面觀察的視線幾乎第一時間就在不遠處的河岸鎖定聚集的一小群路人，他才挑起眉，Merlin的聲音已經輕柔響起，『三分鐘，或更短一些。雖然不是每隻狗都會游泳，但它似乎沒有問題。』他停了一停又說，幾乎露出一絲刻意的惡意，『當然，你的幼崽也是。』

「他不是我的幼崽，」Harry差一點就要噘起嘴唇但畢竟忍耐下來，Merlin就只是喜歡惹惱他──或許是對常年以來Harry總是把惹火Merlin當成私人娛樂的反動──，他、他們都對這一點心知肚明，只是Harry的確、或說幾乎是放任某一部份的自己被那個青年牽動情緒，而Merlin可能早在他有所自覺之前就已經敏銳察覺。他並不能確切知道原因，可能是因為Eggsy對Harry毫無保留的信任（以Merlin的話來說，那就是盲目的崇拜），也可能是因為他靠近時看似無禮卻竟不會造成反感的方式，Harry知道自己從來不是一個能夠輕易與人建立連結的人，出身在他這樣的年紀早已不是讓他立於相對多數的群體邊緣的主因，Kingsman特務長久以來的訓練和自制才是，但Eggsy在這幾個月裡──考慮到他們實際相處的時間，那更是驚人的短暫──卻以細思詭異的速度成了一個足以挑動Harry各種情緒反應的樞紐，在Harry意識到時已然如此。

前方一陣小小的騷動引起Harry的注意，他幾近本能地迅速掃視周遭，一小群路人零星聚集在近河的淺灘邊，Frank擠在人群最前方，只從背影看不清神情，男孩不住前後挪動的肢體動作卻明確透出緊張。

「小、小心──」男孩的聲音在人群錯落的小聲尖叫中清晰可辨，Harry略偏著身體，從間隙裡看見眾人目光的焦點，一隻在離岸不遠的河水中奮力掙扎的小狗，和以漂亮的立泳之姿停留在牠一臂之距與之對峙的Eggsy。

「……Merlin，他在做什麼？」

『照他的原話說：你最好在我動手修理你之前乖乖過來，停止掙扎、不准尖叫！』Merlin語氣平靜，『就我的解讀，他試圖和那隻顯然執意要泡在水裡的狗談判。』

Harry安靜了幾秒讓那陣只差一點點就要讓自己當場爆笑出聲的情緒溜到一旁，「原來如此。」

『我得說，他的技巧有待加強。』

「容我誠懇地說：我知道這不是你的強項，但做為他的訓練官，請先試著檢討自己。」Harry沒有一絲停頓，他緩步往前，並不刻意卻自然地穿越人群，完全忽視了Merlin不甚認真的嗤之以鼻，他對被他輕巧推開的幾人露出淺笑而對方毫無例外地帶著混雜驚豔和歉意的神情讓到一邊，就像擋到他的路是自己的不是一般。

那些面對他時不自覺的怯讓早成了Harry Hart生命中的常態，平常他不會特別在意，但他此時卻忍不住想起Eggsy，想起青年有時會露出幼獸般無所畏懼的眼神，以及在Harry猛然回神時才驚覺已經近在身側的、青年漫不經心卻自在的體溫。他在人群最前方停下，就在那個一臉擔憂看著河中的小狗及Eggsy的男孩身邊，Harry刻意伸出手搭在男孩肩頭，只是輕觸而男孩立刻繃緊身體僵在原地，仰起的臉上先是驚懼，又在看清是Harry時抿緊了嘴唇。

「對、對不起！他說，他會把Popo救上來，他不是故意要跳進河裡去的，是我的錯！」

男孩聽起來像是再多一些就要哭出聲音只是缺乏勇氣，Harry幾不可察地皺眉，透過耳機，Merlin平穩地報出男孩的基本資料，Harry蹲了下來平視男孩驚疑不定的雙眼，每一個柔和的音節都堅定不容懷疑，「你沒有做錯什麼，沒有人可以怪你。」

男孩扭著雙手，可能只有一小部份相信眼前的大人說的是真話。他小心翼翼地點頭，又忍不住扭頭去看河裡的一人一狗，「他們、他們會不會……」

「別擔心。」Harry又一次拍拍他的肩，男孩本能地畏縮了下，這次卻沒再閃開。Harry很快地笑笑，他更走近河岸，毫不在意地踩進軟爛溼泥表層，同時不著痕跡地解下腕上的手錶。

『你最好看準了，Harry，』Merlin的聲音適時響起，『牠的體重目測不到成年男性的十分之一。』

「我相信Morgan會很樂意見到牠的。」他說，手錶中的麻醉針無聲激飛而去堪堪擦過小狗皮膚，原本掙動不停的小狗突然僵直身體往下沉沒的模樣嚇出岸上一陣尖叫，Eggsy先是悚然一驚，直覺撲前去抓，眼角注意到站在岸邊對他微笑的Harry，他只愣了可能不到一秒，手指已經揪住小狗溼淋淋的後頸把牠迅捷拉回手中。

Eggsy一手挾著軟癱的小狗輕鬆往回游到Harry站立的位置，雙腳還在水裡測試適合爬上來的落點，遞到眼前的傘尖讓他一時忍不住笑咧了嘴，他一手抓握雨傘，借力半是蹬回陸地，旁邊路人們的掌聲叫好在那件溫暖的西裝外套蓋到他頭上那瞬間彷彿被斷絕在世界之外，他可以感覺到有一隻手隔著外套揉輾他溼塌的頭髮，有個聲音低笑著說「做得好」，但他在那短短的幾秒全然失去反應能力，他呆愣著直到Harry拉下外套，打趣又好奇地盯著他好一會兒才緩過神來，「你、你的外套都溼了！」

「全身都溼了的人沒立場說我吧？」Harry無視了耳機中那句冷淡的『顯擺』，他改用外套裹起毫無反應的小狗，手指伸到頸間探測牠的脈搏依然正常，「睡著了。」

「PoPo！」男孩衝到兩人腳邊，像是想要搶回小狗卻又不敢，他睜大的眼盯著軟在Harry手中的小狗，「牠、牠怎麼了？沒事吧?!」

「別擔心，大概是喝多了水，我相信牠很快就會清醒。」

Harry對Eggsy悄悄眨眨眼睛，Eggsy先是一怔，下一秒視線已經掃過年長紳士的手腕和那隻不知藏了多少機關的手錶，最終略帶驚恐地盯緊被Harry抱在懷裡的小狗，「你確定？」

「咿──」

Frank倒抽了口氣，Harry看了Eggsy一眼，轉向男孩的眼神卻極其溫和，「確定。」他把小狗交到男孩手上，「但為了安全起見，我想我們可以送你們回家？」

「呃、」

「Harry？」Eggsy沒想到Harry會這麼說，他疑惑地從旁看著Harry說話著理當所然的表情，雖然眼中帶著疑問，伸手拍撫男孩頭顱的動作卻很穩定，「是啊，我們送你們回去吧。牠可是我辛苦從河裡撈上來的，我對牠有責任。」

「可、可是，那個、我不能、呃、」

Frank似乎不懂得如何拒絕成年人的要求，他為難地來回看著面前兩人，瘦弱的手臂抱緊昏暈的小狗就像把牠當成唯一的依靠，「我爸……會不高興的……」

男孩不知所措的神色引人同情，Eggsy揉揉他的頭，「你不想要的話──」

「別在意，」Harry打斷他，語氣柔和卻帶有著種不容違抗的果斷，「我們的車就在前頭，」他說，一手輕巧落在男孩肩上，並不過於強硬，但已足夠讓男孩不由得隨著他轉向另一側，「別讓全身溼的傢伙待在河邊吹風。」

那幾乎立刻勾起男孩的罪惡感，他驚慌地看向還滴著水的Eggsy，「對、對不起，都是我──」

「如果、」才張嘴又突然停下，Eggsy突然打了個大大的噴嚏，他衝著挑起一邊眉毛的Harry扮了個鬼臉，「好吧，媽咪的南瓜馬車在哪？」


End file.
